I Need You
by Livleo
Summary: Everything is going great for our group. Hollow attacks have been happening less and school is the same. But Ichigo and Renji have a problem. Will they be able to deal with this before a bigger one appears
1. chapter 1

Everything is going great for the powerful group of teens, walking to school.

Leading this group was a tall light orange head with chocolate brown eyes, on a face that was usually in a scowl. This young man's name is Ichigo.

On the right side of him walked a boy at first glance you'd think he was adult because he was very tall, lots of muscles that a 16 year should not have yet. His wavy dark hair that also in his eyes, and around his neck his golden medallion. This is Chad.

And walking on the other side with his clothes pressed for perfection. His dark hair combed. With a book in his hand, walked Uruyu.

Behind those boys walked the girls. In the middle of this group walked a beautiful smiling and sometime odd, Orihime. One of the most beautiful girl in their school. Not only did she have looks with her long burned orange hair, big grey eyes and a huge chest. She also had the brains.

On the left side of Orihime walked the best fighter in Karakura town, Tatsuki. She was always keeping am eye on Orihime to make sure no unwanted hands touched her best friend, and at times inanimate objects.

Walking quietly on the other side of Orihime was the short soul reaper Rukia. Wearing the school uniform and her short black hair down. Rukia's violet eyes just looked ahead of her in a determined look.

Only a block away from the school, Ichigo's soul reaper badge went off, as well as Rukia's cell phone.

"Damn it! And I was really enjoying this break." while walking to an alley to keep his body.

Following him was Orihime. "Do you guys need help?" She said with a smile.

Seeing that smile of hers made a light blush tint Ichigo's cheeks. He looked away before she could notice. "No we should be fine." He said before flash stepping away.

"Be safe" Orihime whispered to the disappearing figure.

"Come on Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled while grabbing her friends arm. " We don't want be late do we?"

" Right right" Orihime said while running with Tatsuki.

Also running behind them was Uruyu and Chad.

Arriving to where hollow was Ichigo raised Zangetsu about to attack when suddenly.

" Roar Zabimaru!" A sword suddenly slashing the hollows mask in half.

Landing in front of the two soul reapers landed a man with his red hair up and strange markings on his face, was Renji.

" Are you kidding me!" Ichigo yelled "Now I'm going to be late for no reason. I didn't even get to fight!"

Glaring at the orange head Renji yelled back. " Did you want me to wait for your slow ass to come!"

"Slow?!" A very angry Ichigo yelled smashing his head against Renji's. Before things can escalate Rukia walked up to the two and kick them both in the gut. While falling to the ground Rukia grumbled " Idiots" walking away.

While still on the on the ground, Renji smiled while watching Rukia walk away. Noticing this Ichigo stood up and looked at the lieutenant " Why are you staring at Rukia?"

Standing up quickly with a red face Renji yelled " No! I was just looking ahead to make sure it's safe!"

Smirking Ichigo said " Really? Cause it looks li--" before he finished the sentence Renji punched Ichigos head to the ground.

" Shut up!" Renji yelling again walking away. Standing up Ichigo caught up to Renji and the started another argument on the way to school.

Not knowing that the 3 of them were being watched from the shadows.


	2. chapter 2

After getting Ichigos body, they ran back to school. Unfortunately when Ichigo slid open the door, the teacher was in the middle of a lecture.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm so happy that you and your friends have graced us with you presence" the teacher said dryly with narrowed eyes.

Bowing low the three said their apologizes and made their way to their seats. Orihime looked over the three to make sure no one was injured. She triple checked a certain bright haired soul reaper. Seeing that they seemed ok she returned her attention to the window.

About 15 minutes into class and Ichigo was already bord and wasn't paying attention. At lease not to the lesson. it was focused on a certain grey eyed healer. She was still starting out the window and once in awhile wrote down notes.

Ichigo just stared. He was always protective of his friends, but when it came to Orihime he was even more protective. He never gave it much thought about it, till two months ago. Walking down the halls one day he saw a forth year pining Orihime against the wall, obviously trying to flirt. He was just furious, he was jealous. _Nobody but me is allowed to touch her, to hug her and... HOLD UP! WHAT?_ Ichigo stopped walking shocked for a moment. _I like her. I really like her._ After getting over being shocked he stormed over to the guy to scare him off. Since then he couldn't stop looking or thinking about her.

Renji noticed Ichigo staring at Orihime and smirked _looks like the tables have turned_ he thought while chuckling lowly. Hearing him chuckling Rukia looked up wondering why he was chuckling. She just smiled amused and returned to taking notes.

At long last it was lunch break. The boys went to the roof. While the girls went under their usual tree.

When Ichigo, Chad and Renji arrived on the roof, "Ichigo!!" an over excited Keigo screamed, only to run into a fist.

"Relax Keigo" Ichigo said while walking to a bench. Smiling Renji rushed to sit next to Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo I noticed that all your attention was on Orihime, during the entire class Renji said smirking.

When hearing this poor Ichigo had his mouth full and nearly chocked. After his coughing fit, he glared at Renji.

"What are you talking about" Ichigo said still glaring.

"Cut the crap top!!" Renji yelled "I sawsaw you. You weren't very subtle"

"Oh Yeah? Well you kept checking out Rukia this morning!" argued and red faced Ichigo.

Having enough Renji rolled his eyes and said "If you tell me what's going on, I'll do the same and I won't tell anyone. I promise"

 _I've been keeping this to myself for such along time, maybe it's a good idea. Even tho it's Renji_ Ichigo thought to himself. sighing Ichigo finally said "Fine. For quite awhile, I really like and care about Orihime. I think I always have. I can't stop thinking about her" After saying this, he realized it felt good to get that off his chest till...

"I knew it!" Renji cheered with his arms up. The other guys just gave him weird looks but we're used to the weirdness.

"Shut up!!!" Ichigo yelled. Calming down he said "Alright, your turn spill"

"Ok well I feel the same about Rukia, except I always liked and care about her. I'm never going to let her go again" Renji said looking determined.

"Good for you man" Ichigo smiled

Both boys were just smiling till Renji looked at Ichigo and asked " So what do we do Now?

"I have no idea" Ichigo said now gloomy. Both just sat there with a gloomy aura.

On the ground under a shady tree sat the group of girls nothing new was going on. Chizuru as always tried to grope Orihime's chest, to only be kicked in the face by Tatsuki. Orihime was just enjoying her peanut butter, banana, wasabi and bean paste sandwich and having a casual chat with Rukia. Till.

"We should head back to class, we only have 10 minutes left till class" Tatsuki said. Packing up the girls got up to head to class till Rukia noticed Orihime wasn't with them. Looking by the tree she saw Orihime' s head slightly cocked to the side.

"Orihime! What's wrong?" Rukia yelled

Snapping back to reality she called back "Coming! I thought I heard something! Must have been the tiny blue men." catching up to the other girls.

Up in a tree a few feet away crouched on a branch, was a young women clad in a dark cloak and a camera "Perfect. She will be pleased" The women said with a dark smile. She jumped out of the tree and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

In an abandoned manson, a large fire burned in the huge classic fireplace. Sitting in a chair, sat a beautiful young woman, with light brown wavy hair with gold ribbon weaved in parts, also wearing a beautiful greek style dress that fit just right. Her violet eyes fixed on the raging fire.

"I know your there" her soft melodic vocie called

Walking out of the shadows with straight white hair, wearing a tight black outfit that left her legs bare, instead was wearing toeless tights. Strapped to her hip was her sword. The most striking thing was her eyes, one being green and the other being blue.

"Hi Sakura" The white haired greeted

"Did you find anything good out there Rina?" Sakura ased without looking away from the fire.

Walking to the couch Rina jumped onto the couch with a smile "I have fuomd the jackpot"

Finially looking away from the fire, Sakura smirked "Really? Whats so special?"

"I found two women who have both beauty and spiritual power, I'm not sure how strong they are And it would seem that they are protected by two soul reapers" Rina said smugly

Getting up from her seat, Sakura smiled "Good job Rina. I think we should test this group to see how strong they are" turning away from the fire Sakura called "Katsu! I have a job for you and your sister."

Walking out from the shadows a tall muscular man with black hair with a white high light, also having a scar on his lower lip, his outfit was all black with combat shoes with chains. He also had the same eyes as his sister.

"I'd do any job for you. As long as I get some fighting action" Katsu said gruffly

Reaching up to cup his cheek Sakura saidsaid "Don't worry there will be two soul reapers for you and your sister to fight"

Katsu smiled and replied "When do we start?"

Turning to face tge two siblings Sakura said with a dark smile "Tomorrow afternoon"

Back at Karakura high school the last bell rang signaling the end of the day. Relieved that the day was finally done, Ichigo packed his stuff and left the class room. Renji seeing the the light haired teen ran to catch up to him. Once caught up Renji slung his arm over Ichigo's and grinned.

" So, have you figured out a plan yet?" Renji grinned

Turning red Ichigo looked down hoping no one saw his blush " No not yet"

" Well you better hurry. Orihime is one of the smartest and hottest girls in school" Renji smirked " Sooner or later someone is going to beat you to the punch"

Having heard enouph Ichigo stopped and punched Renji in the gut.

"Shut up!?" Ichigo looked away "But maybe your right. I can walk her home and talk to her"

Groaning about his gut Renji just grunted "Good for you man"

"What about you and Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Everyone is intimidated by her and stay away. I have lots of time to think" smiled Renji

Looking away from Renji, Ichigo saw Orihime in the middle of the court yard talking to Tatsuki.

"Thats great Renji, but I gotta go" with that Ichigo made his way to Orihime.

"Where is Ichigo going?" Chad asked coming out from nowhere.

Smiling Renji just smiled and said "Finally growing a set" and laughed

When Ichigo was only a coyple feet away he called "Hey, Orihime!"

Turning to face Ichigo, with a beautiful smile and waved "Hi Ichigo! How are you?" Orihime asked as Ichigo was now infront of her.

Rubbing the back of his nervous Ichigo replied "I'm good. Glad the day is finally over"

"That's good. We also didn't get that much homework, so maybe I have enough time to make myself something special" Orihime said with the same smile

"So I was wondering if i can walk you home today?" Ichigo asked feeling like his head was going to blow.

"Well I don't want to be a inconvenience to you and I live..." she was interrupted when Tatsuki elbowed her arm and gave her a look "I mean sure would love it if you would walk me home...if your really sure" Orihime said with a light blush.

"Great lets go" Ichigo said grinning

Quickly saying goodbye to Tatsuki Orihime turned to catch up with Ichigo. They didn't talk much they just enjoyed eachother company

When they were almost to her apartment Ichigo thought _I really need to talk to her now before I loose my nerve_ taking a breath he said "Orihime I need to talk to you "

Surprised by the sudden outburst and stopped in front of Ichigo "Of course Ichigo you can tell me anything" she said with a bright smile

Looking into her big grey eyes he said "Well Orihime you know that you and the others are really improtant to me and I would protect you all and do anything to protect you." he paused to take a breath counting he said "Orihime I want you to know that..." when suddenly his soul reaper badge went off.

"DAMN IT!!" Ichigo yelled

Giggling Orihime just smiled and said "Don't worry Ichigo I'm only a block away and I know that we are important to you and we would always be with you and believe you" Orihime said with a small smile that Ichigo of course did not notice "If you get hurt don't hesitate to come by. Bye Ichigo" Grabbing her bag she walked away.

When she was gone Ichigo was furious and yelled to the skies "You've got to be kidding me!" with that he left to deal with the hollow that ruined everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ichigo! Wake up!" yelled Kon who was standing on Ichigo's chest. Grunting Ichigo just grabbed Kon's head with a dark aura "What do you want? Why do you always have to annoy me"

Crossing hi stuff arms Kon just said "Fine be late late for school. I was just trying to help" Grabbing his alarm clock he said "Shit!" he threw Kon and put his uniform on in record time, grabbed his bag and for school.

Lieing on the floor Kon just shook his head saying "Jeez what are you suppose to do with a guy like that" Kon just sighed and went around snooping.

Arriving to class with some time to spare, trying to catch his breath Ichigo heard,

"Good morning Ichigo!"He looked up to see a happy smiling Orihime.

Smiling back he greeted "Morning Orihime" Orihime just smiled bigger which made blush. Looking down before anyone can notice he made it to his desk.

"Hello Ichigo" Rukia greeted

"Hey Rukia, what's up?" Ichigo replied

"I just want to know what's up with you and Renji? You guys have been acting weirder than usual"

Right after saying this Renji walked into class. Seeing this Ichigo just glared at Rukia and said " I don't know what your talking about but if your not happy with my answer, go talk to Renji, Midget"

Rukia just smirked "Maybe I will" she took a step in Renji's direction till "One more thing" she turned and punched Ichigo's head knocking him out. _Its what he gets for calling me a midget_ with that she made her way to Renji.

Arriving at his desk with arms crossed she waited for Renji to notice her. Unfortunately Renji was to bord and zoned out to.

Letting out a breath Rukia tapped his shoulder. he jumped a little and saw Rukia. Scratching the back of his head asked "Hey Rukia"

Getting staight to the point Rukia asked "I want to know what's going on with you and Ichigo, you guys are hanging out more together, whispering and you guys haven't started a fight in days"

While she was talking Renji was just sitting there admiring her beauty. Also when their relationship changed from thinking of Rukia as a sister to thinking how beautiful she was?

"Hello? Renji?" Rukia was snapping hers finger in his face to get his attention.

Shaking his head he answered "Nothing's going on, maybe we are growing up"

Before she can answer the teacher walkied in "Everyone please sit." the teacher asked.

While the teacher had her back to the class, Rukia moved her face really close to Renji's face and whispered "Fine, just remeber I always get answers" with that said Rukia went to her seat.

Renji was shocked and just kept opening and closing his mouth, he couldn't think straight. He looked over at Ichigo to see him trying not to laugh. Without anyone seeing Renji quickly just flipped him off. Ichigo just smirked ant turned to face the front of the class.

Renji couldn't help but keep thinking of what happened and kept seeing purple.

Lunch finally arrived and like usual the guys went to the roof, while the went to their usual tree. When Orihime sat down she took a deep breath and thought _Today is just beautiful_

Rukia went to sit next to Orihime, she liked being friends with Orihime, the day was never boring with her around.

"Hi Rukia. Would you like to try some of my sandwich?" Orihime asked

Rukia glanced at said sandwich and saw things that shouldn't be on a sandwich. Smiling Rukia just said "No thanks, I'm not that hungry"

Shrugging Orihime continued to eat till...A piercing scream was heard. Dropping her sandwich Orihime and Rukia stood.

Not thinking twice Orihime ran towards the sound the scream came from.

"Wait, Orihime!" Rukia shouted started to run after her "Tatsuki get Renji and Ichigo! I have a really bad feeling!" Tatsuki just nod and ran towards the school.

Arriving where she thought the scream came from Orihime just saw two figures dressed in black. " Are you alright?" she asked sweetly. Rukia was now beside Orihime when Rina said

"Oh goodie we finally get to start the test" and went to attack Orihime while Katsu went to attack Rukia.

With a huge smile Rina was about to strikeOrihime, when a shield blocked her. "Impressive, you are strong" Rina stepped back and chargered and sliced at the shield. Orihime's eyes widen when it shattered. Giggling Rina kicked Orihime's stomach then gave her a right hook, that made Orihime fly a few feet away. She coughed out a little blood. She saw Rina getting close.

"Tsubaki!" A light came out of one of her clips and head staight for Rina. But as soon as he was close enough she sliced his wings off. The light returned and Rina crouched down to be face to face with Orihime.

"You passed" Rina grinned with her eyes glowing.

Rukia saw that Orihime was down _I really need to help her,_ but Rukia herself was exhausted and Katsu just looked down at her bord and said "This wasn't fun at all, but i suppose you'll do"

Rukia was about to question him when she heard a scram filled with terror. Rukia looked over at Orihime and saw her on the ground in the fatal position screaming, with the woman just laughing.

Right when Rukia could go to her friend a hand slapped her cheek and she sailed and bashed into a tree. Before things went black she heard "RUKIA!!"

"Renji..." she whispered before things went black.

Renji ran to Rukia. Ichigo frantically looked for Orihime, when he heard her awful scream. He saw her and a woman with white hair looking at him. He was filled wiwith rage and yelled "Who are you?! And what did you do to her?!" he had Zangetsu out and pointed at her.

Chuckling Rina just said "Sorry that's for you to know next time. As for the girl she's living her worst fears and nightmares on repeat" she laughed "Dont worry it'll end... in 5 hours! HaHaHa!"

Ichigo was about to attack when he heard Orihime scream again. He couldn't leave her.

Katsu walked up to his sister and just said "It's time to go"

Ichigo looked and saw Renji holding an unconscious Rukia _Who are these people to be able to knock Rukia out_ Ichigo thought

Rina just smiled and said "Well have fun. We'll see you all soon." with that said the twins ran off.

When they were gone he put Zangetsu down and picked Orihime up and sat down on the grass with her cradled as close to his chest he can get.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. Im here please shh." Ichigo gently rocked her caressing her hair. He kissed the crown of her head and said "I'm here, please just open your eyes. Please."

Orihime just continued to whimper and shake. Some times her eyes would open but her eyes were dull and glassy.

Renji was standing beside Ichigo with Rukia in his arms and said "We should take her to Urahara's shop, see what they can do"

Nodding his head he said "Your right, we should go" Ichigo stood, but before he flashe step away, he pressed his face in Orihimes hair and said "I promise, I'll protect you. I always will" he kissed her cheek and fashed step to Urahara's shop with Renji.

Back at the mansion Sakura sat in the same chair infront of the fire, when the twins arrived. All Rina said was "They passed" Sakura had a evil smile on her face and said "Perfect. I can't wait to have them" and she let out a laugh that filled the whole house.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ichigo and Renji got to Urahara's shop he put both girls in seperate, thinking thats the best idea considering Orihime's condition. So Renji sat beside a unconscious Rukia.

"Seems that I'm always to late, eh Rukia?" Renji said "I always have to have carrot top to help or save the day. You deserve better then me"

He just looked down defeated and sighed "I'm also not as brave as people think, cause I can't even tell the girl I'm in love with that I love her. I'm such a coward"

Suddenly a small hand grasped his hand, and saw that Rukia finally had her eyes open.

"Rukia!" Renji grinned and placed her on his lap and hugged her tight. "Thank goodness your awake, I performed kedo (A/N not sure if this is right spelling) but you still didn't wake up, I was so worried"

Rukia looked at Renji with a sad expression and said "Renji, who is it you love?"

Blushing hard Renji said "So you heard that did you?"

"I heard it all" Rukia replied

Renji sighed and said "Well guess I have no choice" taking a breath he gently cupped Rukia's cheeks and said "It's you Rukia, the girl is you, I love you" with that he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Shocked it took Rukia a minute to process all he said, after he processed it all she kissed him back.

After awhile they broke the kiss for air. Rukia looked into Renji's eyes and said "Renji all those things you said, were not true. Your the bravest man I know, and you and Ichigo are a great team. Your one of the best soul reapers I know" Rukia smiled.

"Rukia..." he whispered

"And I love you too" she grinned and kissed him. They were just getting into the kiss when they heard a glass breaking scream.

Rukia pulled away and quickly stood "Orihime! What happened to her?" Rukia felt bad she forgot all about her friend.

Renji put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from leaving the room.

"I don't know whats going on with her but Ichigo is with her. And we would just be in the way if we were to see her." Renji said

Rukia just sat back down on the futon, Renji sat beside her and held her hand. She leaned into him for support when she heard another scream.

With Ichigo and Orihime

With every scream that Orihime let out, the worse Ichigo felt. He had her cradled her in his arms whispering in her ear "Your strong Orihime, you can beat it, and if you can't, I'll always be there"

Suddenly Orihime's eyes snapped open and she pushed out of Ichigo's arms screaming and ran to the far corner of the room, with her head in her hands rocking.

"Orihime..." Ichigo went a step closer to the scared girl.

Not hearing or seeing she just yelled "No! Please leave me alone!"

Ichigo crouched in front of her and gently grasped her hands and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Orihime tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"Orihime! Look at me! Please!" Ichigo pleaded and cupped her cheeks to make her look at him. "Please Orhime, I'm right here" Not knowing what else to do he pressed his lips to hers.

At first she tried to pull away, but then her eyes widen when she realized who was kissing her, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After awhile they pulled away.

Shakily she cupped Ichigo's cheek, and he held it there and kissed her palm.

"Your here, really here. I saw you die so many times and ways. I couldn't do anything to save you. It wasn't just you but everyone I care about. I saw you the most." she cried and pressed her face into Ichigo's chest and sobbed.

Ichigo hugged her close, rubbing her back and said "Shh I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere"

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours till Orihime leaned back and said " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to soak your top"

Smiling Ichigo wiped the last of Orihime's tears with his thumbs and said "I don't care" and just pulled Orihime back into his arms.

Still in the hug Orihime asked "Why are you being like this and kiss me?"

Ichigo blushed and said "I would think it would be obvious"

Orihime giggled and it lit up his world. He was so relieved to hear her giggle, he almost missed what she was saying.

"I need to hear it. Please?" She asked while looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and took a beep breath and said "Orihime, at first I thought of you as a close friend, but after a while I realized just how much you mean to me. I wake up in the morning and I can't wait to see your beautiful smile and my need to protect you was much greater than anyone else" he took another breath and looked deep into her grey eyes "What I'm trying to say is,I love you, Orihime, I have for awhile"

After all that Orihime smiled with tears in her eyes but filled with joy this time. "I love you too, Ichigo"

Ichigo grinned so happy she felt the same and gave her a big hug. Orihime started to giggle.

Pulling away still grinning Ichigo asked "Orihime, will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling bigger she said "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ichigo"

So happy Ichigo captured Orihime's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. It was only lasted a few seconds when...

"Hey Ichigo, how is Orihime doing?" Kisuke Urahara asked opening the door. when seeing the teens being so intimate he smirked " Oh well, what's going on out here hmm?"

Standing up fast with a red face Ichigo stormed to the door and slammed it shut while saying "Get out of here you pervert!" shaking his head still blushing he was about to turn around and go back to Orihime when,

"We need to discuss what happened earlier today, meet us in the dining room in 5 minutes please" and Urahara walked away.

Sighing frustrated Ichigo grumbled "There goes that moment"

Smiling Orihime hugged him from behind and said "I hope we get to have more moments"

Turning to put his arms around her waist he smiled "We definitely will have many more moments" he gave her a fast kiss and asked "Are you ready to talk to everyone?"

Taking a deep breath Orihime nodded and said "As long as you're with me"

Smiling he just hugged her and said "Always"


	6. AN

Hi everyone I'm so sorry about not posting new chapters. I have 4 more chapters writen just need to type them up. I just got a laptop and I'm having difficulty using it to write. If someone can help me out and tell me how to use a laptop to write i promise there will be worth the wait :-)


	7. chapter 7

After everyone gathered around the table with some tea, they started their meeting. Yorichi who was in her cat form started with "Can you two please tell us what happened today?"

Both girls looked at each other and nodded. Rukia started, both took turns retelling what happened earlier in the day. Both Ichigo and Renji had dark glares and were gripping the table, they were furious that someone would dare touch their girls.

Urahara thinking out loud said "They must be strong if they can defeat Rukia so easily and break down Orihime's shield so easily. What is more odd is what your opponent did to you Orihime. Can you please tell us more about what she did?"

Orihime slightly tensed, then she felt Ichigo grab her hand and just nodded at her. Taking a deep breath she said "I don't really know what she did, one minute I was defending myself then she broke my shield and was in my face. Once I looked into her eyes it felt like I was sucked into a void then..." Orihime closed her eyes and started to slightly tremble. Ichigo gripped her hand to remind her that he was still there. Orihime stopped trembling and continued with her story "The next thing I knew, I saw everyone I care about being murdered in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing." She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Ichigo put his arm around her shoulders and leaned her against his shoulder and gently kissed her forehead.

Rukia sat up straighter and said "My opponent was also odd, it seemed like he was always one step ahead of me, like he could hear what i was thinking and knew what I was going to do" At this everyone frowned not liking what they were hearing.

"I see, but why attack the two of you and not a lieutenant or a very powerful soul reaper?" Urahara questioned out loud " Hmm well in any case they will probably be back for the two of you. I trust you two boys will be protecting them?

Both the boys nod their head with determination in their eyes.

Smiling Urahara continued "Ok then, the free loader will go to Orihimes place to protect her while Rukia will stay with Ichigo so that we don't alarm anyone, during the day you guys can switch."

Both boys stood up very mad and yelled "WHAT!?"

Both girls stood to grab their boyfriends arm to stop them from attacking anyone.

"Come on guys its a good idea. Ichigo you don't want to worry your family do you?"

Ichigo and Renji both took a breath and sat back down saying "Fine" but still had a scowl.

Ichigo grabbing Renji's collar growled "If anything happens to Orihime I'll-"

"Ichigo!" Orihime interrupted "Please he will try his best. You have to trust him. So please don't threaten him."

Letting go of his collar Ichigo just nodded, Orihime sighed in relief.

Urahara looked at Renji and asked "I'm surprised that your so quite Renji, not even a glare"

"I know Rukia can take care of herself, if i say otherwise I'd be a dead man walking."

Rukia smiled and hugged his arm saying "You know me so well"

"Alright now that everything is calm again, you should all start heading home, school night after all" Urahara smiled

All the teens nod their heads and started to make their way out of the shop. Yoruichi looked up at Urahara and asked "Do you have any idea who is targeting the girls?"

He just looked down and replied "I have no idea. I've never heard of anything with these kind of powers"

Yoruichi looked towards the way the teens went and said "This is going to be a hard battle, won't it?"

Grimly Urahara just nod hi head.

The group walked together till they had to go separate ways. Ichigo put hi arm around Orihime and said "I need to talk to Orhime before we go home Rukia" The two soul reapers just nod their heads and walked a short distance to give them space.

Turning to face Ichigo, Orihime just smiled. Before she could say anything Ichigo embraced her, and just held her. "I hate to leave you with some else to protect you, especially the pineapple head."

Giggling Orihime gently pulled out of his embrace and cupped his cheek "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure we will be fine. In fact when me and Renji go to my place I'm going to make a lovely dinner for us. Its a good thing I got more wasabi and bean paste"

Ichigo just smiled feeling better just thinking about what she was going to feed Renji, then as soon as his smile appeared a frown replaced it "How do you know that? What if your wrong?"

Orihime just smiled and raised to her tiptoes and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't hesitate at all and wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl kissing him to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air Orihime said "Its a good thing that my boyfriend is such a strong soul reaper then"

Ichigo smiled gently at the girl in his arms then saw Renji and Rukia making their way over to them. "Alright sorry to ruin the moment Orihime, but we should probably start heading to your place" Renji said

Giving Renji a bright smile she nod her head and turned to face ichigo again and kissed his cheek and said I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" with that she began to walk to her place. Renji going to follow her only to have Ichigo grab his arm. He was about to snap at the carrot top when he saw the worry in his eyes "Please protect her" Ichigo whispered

Renji nod his head and said "Keep an eye on Rukia for me will ya?"

With his normal scowl, Ichigo just nod his head and let go of Renji,s arm and watched them walk away till he couldn't see them anymore. Rukia walk to stand beside him and saw the worry and little fear in Ichigo's eyes and said "Don't worry, they will both be fine... if Renji survives whatever Orihime cooks for him"

He just grunted and turned to make his way home with Rukia walking next to him. _You better stay safe Orihime_ Ichigo thought


	8. Chapter 7 (05-30 06:28:18)

**A/N hi readers I made a boo boo this chapter is the 7th chapter and the other is the 6th one I got confused with my first A/N my bad but here's my next chapter. This is my first fanfiction and so this will be my first time writing a fight scene so please bare with me and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. :-)**

 **Renji and Orihime**

When Renji and Orihime arrived to her apartment Orihime walked straight to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face and said "You must be starving, I know I am. I'm going to make miso soup with fish eggs, wasabi, beef jerky and I might have some maple syrup" and with that got started with her concoction she was calling soup.

Renji paled terrified of what she was going to feed him "Great, I can't wait" and made his way to the couch to watch the box with the moving pictures. A hour and half passed and Orihime was still making her soup and was humming a song, while Renji watched some kind of reality show _This box is fantastic, I can see them but they can't see me at all!_ Renji thought to himself with a big smile until...

CRASH!

Two figures in dark clothing smashed through two of Orihime's windows. Hearing the commotion Orihime stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going but froze when she saw smashed through her windows.

"Well hello again, your the lucky one who gets to be taken first!" Rina said with a dark smile and charged her but before she could attack a huge sword appeared in front of her a hair away from her face. Then there in front of Orhime stood Renji with Zabimaru **(not sure about the spelling)** Not taking his eyes away from the two enemies he said "Go to your room and lock your door, now"

"But there's two of them, I can help you!" Orihime said still looking at Rina with fear in her eyes

"Awe Katsu she remebers me and is terrified of me that's so sweet" Rina who stood beside her brother by the windows

"Orihime go now I promised to protect you so I'll be damned if I let them get you. Now go!" Renji demanded. With one last look Orihime rushed to her room.

"Where do you think your going little princess?" Rina said and she and her brother both ran at her, but Renji interfered

"Roar Zabimaru!" and the twins jumped out of the way in time Rina landing on the couch and Katsu just a few feet away from where Renji stood. Orihime safe in her room.

Chuckling Rina said "How did you want to play this Katsu? Together? Or did you want some fun yourself?"

Not looking away from Renji he replied "I got this, I've been needing a warm up"

"You want a warm up? Well I'm going to kick your ass!" Renji yelled charging at Katsu. Right when Renji was about to swing Katsu leaped over Renji with a flip and landed behind Renji and kicked him in the small of his back.

"GAHH!" Renji yelled and sailed into the wall almost breaking it. While Renji was gaining his center back when suddenly a spiked chain wrapped around his forearm and next thing he knew he was sailing into the air. Before he could land Katsu punched him in the face knocking him to the ground a few feet where Katsu stood. Renji was coughing blood.

Katsu wrapped his chain around Renji's neck "I thought you said this would be a fight? Maybe if you used that sword of yours to its full power then you may have stood a chance, but I assume you don't want to hurt innocent people. That's the difference between you and me," he tightened his chain "A real fighter does what it takes to win" And with that he punched Renji in the face knocking him unconscious. He wrapped his chains around his waist and made to the girls room.

While the fight was going on Orihime was sitting in the corner of her room crying _If I was stronger I could help him_ she thought to herself, when she heard Renji's scream she stood up about to go out when she saw on her bedside table was her cellphone. Orihime rushed to her phone and called the one person she knew could help them.

"Hello, Orihime?" the voice of the man she loved answered

"Ichigo!" Orihime sobbed into the phone

"Orihime? Whats going on?" he questioned

Before she could answer her door was smashed open and stood Katsu. Startled Orihime dropped her phone. "Please why are you doing this?" Orihime questioned. Instead of answering her he slapped her in the face hard enough to make her unconscious. While Katsu was gathering the unconscious girl to put over his shoulder, Rina skipped in and saw the phone and heard a voice yelling the the girls name

"Your to late Carrot top" she said in a sing song voice and hung up and she and her brother exit the same way they entered. Leaving behind a unconscious and very badly injured Renji behind, with the last of his strength he opened his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry Orihime" and then his world turned black


End file.
